We propose to continue work on the purification and the molecular and kinetic properties of human serum angiotensin converting enzyme. We will use our new fluorogenic substrate benzyloxycarbonyl glycyl tryptophanyl glycine to assay the enzyme and to study its kinetic properties. We will also use other substrates.